Memory
by Bardock92
Summary: That's all it would ever be...a memory. The Princess of the Rose remembers her most cherished memory, her perfect moment. Rated T for Sensuality and Femmeslash. The first WendyxJennifer fic, EVER. The Duke of the Rose commands you to review! I'm the Duke.


Disclaimer: If I owned something like Rule of Rose, why would I be writing this? I'd be busy trying to get this game a sequel!

Key:  
_Thinking  
_**"Flashback Talk"**

_Jennifer…I miss you._

I miss the way we used to be.

The way where everything was perfect.

Our perfect world.

It was back then that I had no fears.

Neither worries nor doubts.

All I had was you; it was all I needed to have.

Truly, it was and it always shall be.

Then why…

Why have you abandoned me?

Why have you forgotten what we shared?

Do I mean nothing to you now?

Or is that pitiful dog an excuse for you to leave me in darkness?

Oh Jennifer…I miss you so.

I remember the day when we first kissed…a lovely day it was.

**"Come on, Joshua! Don't you want to see what I have to show you?" Wendy shouted excitedly to her loving companion.**

"Coming Princess!" Jennifer yelled back, running as first as her short yet sturdy legs could carry her. She had gotten used to be addressed as Joshua, given her masculine hairstyle and the pictures she had seen of the boy, which bared a remarkable resemblance to herself.

She knew Wendy knew she was Jennifer, and she knew that she knew she was Jennifer.

It didn't matter, she would be Joshua for eternity if it meant being there with Wendy.

As Jennifer ran up the hill, she saw her Princess standing under a magnificent tree yet small tree. The large wood of Earth bore many pink flowers on its branches, the beautiful Sakura Blossoms.

As Wendy on a blanket spread across the ground with a bright smile spreading across her face, it was just another reminder to Jennifer on how much she loved her Princess.

She was willing to give her life to save Wendy's if the time ever came, she had accepted the role of Joshua not as a burden; but as a protector and lover. Jennifer had grown to truly attach herself to Wendy, the two were almost never apart; excluding bedtime of course.

On special occasions provided by , the two young girls even slept in the same bed together during thunderstorms. Wendy was afraid the booming and light of the sky during those times, in which she used her fear to get closer to her beloved Jennifer.

"Wow Princess! It's beautiful!" Jennifer practically squealed, running up to her partner and sitting down next to her with grace.

"I know, I figured this was the perfect place to have some time with you Joshua." Wendy chimed, the two sitting shoulder to shoulder against each other.

As Jennifer looked at the blue skies adorned with white puffy clouds, she snuggled next to her Princess eagerly, in which the young girl returned the gesture with equal compassion. The sunlight pierced down from the sky upon the Earth, in which the Sakura Blossoms seemed to light up all the more from the reflective radiance.

It was times like these where Jennifer wished she could be forever and ever…but she knew that would not be the case. When someone adopted Wendy, she would be gone from her reach forever, or vice versa.

"Princess…why have you lead me here?" Jennifer asked calmly, turning to face her loved companion. Wendy in turn faced her Prince, looking deep into Jennifer's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Joshua…you know someday that we'll be driven apart from one another." Wendy spoke softly, causing Jennifer's face to sadden considerably.

Seeing her little Prince falter, Wendy kissed Jennifer upon her forehead; causing the young girl to blush like a tomato. Running her fingers through Jennifer's brown hair, Wendy's smile practically caused Jennifer's face to melt in warmth.

"Let's promise each other that even when we're apart, we'll always find our way back to each other. And that from then on we'll always be together." Said the Princess of Joshua, to which Jennifer looked at the girl in the blue dress with utmost compassion.

"I promise Princess, we'll always find a way back to each other." Jennifer smiled, clasping the hands of Wendy ever so gently. With their hands intertwined, Jennifer gently kissed the fingers of her Princess, in which the golden haired beauty could not help but blush.

"My name is Joshua, Princess. I can be with you forever. Just…kiss me." Jennifer murmured softly to Wendy. As their foreheads met, Wendy and Jennifer sighed happily as they rubbed their noses together and butterfly kisses from one another adorned their faces.

Beautiful azure eyes met creamy hazel ones…and after a moment of snuggling against each other a moment of silence came between the two. The two looked even more deeply into the eyes of their partner…coming closer and closer until lip contact was guaranteed inevitable.

Finally, the lips of Jennifer and Wendy met. The soft lips of the young girls intertwined, becoming one to embrace each other in a moment of compassion. Wendy whimpered silently, as her arms wrapped around Jennifer and her arms in turn wrapped around her own body.

The kiss was soft, elegant, perfect…everything Wendy had wanted. They sat under the pink flowered tree for at least three minutes before finally coming up for air. Neither one had wanted to separate from the embrace, but all humans inevitably had to breathe.

After taking a moment from separating, Jennifer looked deeply into Wendy's beautiful sapphire eyes, taking in all of her Princesses' beauty. Making a rather bold move, Jennifer lightly tackled Wendy to the soft blanket that comforted them; the blond girl's hat fell off during the physical embrace.

Lying down next to her Princess, the Prince snuggled her way closer into Wendy's arms. As hazel eyes met blue ones once again, the two young lovers drew each other closer and kissed once more. Wrapping their arms and legs around one another, the two would enjoy the comfort in each other's arms for the next three and half-hours under the beautiful tree. The sun shone brightly down upon them, almost illuminating the love between the two girls for all too see. It was their moment, their own perfect moment.

It was Wendy's perfect day, as well as her happiest one.

However, perfection is never true to itself.

A small puppy that would be named Brown would soon come into the life of Jennifer, and spell disaster for Wendy.

Indeed the time of the Princess of the Rose was over before it even began.

Perhaps had she not been as volatile and greedy as she was, things would not have turned out the way they had.

But what is done is done.

Wendy made her choice, and her own cruelly selfish actions would rule out her own fate soon enough.

The time of love between Wendy and Jennifer had come, but now 'twas just a thing of the past.

Happily Ever After exists only in fairy tales…nonsensical, delusional stories of lore.

Wendy would learn this all too late.

Her selfish pride and stubborn bravado would prove to be the end of her.

The Princess had been overthrown before she even began to rule.

And the usurper…

…'Twas fate.

Cruel fate.

As the Rose dies, its petals fall with it. As the petals fall the beauty of the Rose is no more. As the beauty is no more, the Rose is no more. As the Rose is no more…there is nothing left. As there is nothing left, only darkness remains. Tis the fate of things, of Roses of all colors. When darkness comes, the beauty that was the Rose is left alone…and forgotten.

And such would be the fate of Wendy.

Alone…and forgotten.

The Princess falls before she rises.

_FIN._

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this little fic of mine, I dare say it's the first JenniferxDiana written/posted for the Rule of Rose isle. Sure it was pretty fluffy and sweet through Wendy's narration of her favorite memory, but Tis inevitable for everything to fall to darkness in the end, is it not?**

A dim outlook I know, but perhaps a more realistic one; but that's just my opinion.

Future ROR fanfics of mine will be on the way in due time, so don't fret or worry. Particularly ones that involve DianaxJennifer situations…*drool.*

But despite my perverted nature, there shall eventually be a multi-chapter story of mine posted for ROR. It'll most likely be a rewrite of ROR, with a few modifications and two new characters, Gizel and Matthias.

Pairings for the multi-chapter story titled, "The Remembered Forgotten":

Mentioned WendyxJennifer/One-sided WendyxJennifer

DianaxJennifer

**MatthiasxDiana (One-sided MatthiasxDiana at first.)**

GizelxEleanor

One-sided MegxDiana

Till next time!  
–Bardock92


End file.
